Ante todo las apariencias
by Gorath089
Summary: La locura... el unico sitio donde Kevin Levin encontrara su verdad"... Dedicado a Kevin y a su verdadera personalidad


Esto va dedicado a las personas q piensan q la personalidad de Kevin oculta mas de lo que se muestra en Ben AF

Ben 10 no me pertenece

Ante todo las apariencias

Hay días en el que cada quien se felicita por lo bien que estuvo su día, ya sea cualquiera los motivos, siempre es una satisfacción que muy pocas veces se puede comparar con algo y sin importar quien sea esto no cambia y para Kevin Levin esto no es la excepción. Pero por que una persona como él se felicitaría por un día tan simple… bueno como he dicho, cada quien tiene motivos diferentes y en la mente de Kevin solo hay uno "Las apariencias".

Este día se felicito por lo bien que actuó frente a los demás, no por que quiera, si no porque cada momento puede dar a conocer su verdadera personalidad, una que solo puede dejar escapar cuando todos se hayan convencido de que él ha "cambiado". Para un ex-criminal siempre es difícil tener una vida normal, siempre con esos ojos pendientes sobre él, esperando a que vuelva a sus viejas costumbres para así poder deshacerse de él, para Kevin esos ojos tienen nombre "Ben Tennyson".

Tennyson… ese maldito apellido que lo ha estado persiguiendo la mayor parte de su vida, dándole un propósito que lo mantendrá vivo hasta el fin de los tiempos, un objetivo que solo puede ser alcanzado con paciencia y control, una meta que lo destruirá en cuerpo y alma, pero él está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para eso, para verlo sufrir, no solo físicamente, también destruirá su mente y lo condenara a una vida llena de miseria como la que él ha tenido que soportar.

Kevin ha tenido una vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento, que solo él puede comparar con el infierno. Desde muy pequeño había tenido que conocer lo duro de la vida, sobrevivir en un mundo que no lo comprendía y aceptaba, no solo por vivir la mayoría de las veces en la calle, ni por los extraños poderes que el poseía y atemorizaban a las personas, si no porque él desde niño sabía que era la locura era una parte de el mismo, la parte que lo hacía fuerte ante los demás, la parte que separa al fuerte del débil, la única que lo aceptaba en su infinita crueldad y demencia, la única que lo mantenía vivo.

Si… el ya estaba loco desde que nació, solo veía las maneras a su modo y las hacía de la forma en que el las deseara, los que se entrometieran en su camino simplemente no merecían existir, de eso el ya se había encargado, solo dos personas en el mundo le había podido enseñar eso. Su madre, ella le había dado el regalo de la vida y lo había amado solo como una madre podía amar ha un hijo, pero ella también se dio cuenta del monstruo que se escondía en esa inocente cara infantil, el rostro de locura que se asomaba cada vez que el cometía una atrocidad, "_Felicítame mamá, hoy no lastime a nadie", "mami todos me dicen que soy un monstruo, por eso quiero que sufran como yo", "mamá puedo hacer cosas maravillosas con las manos, pero todos me tienen miedo", "no te preocupes mas mami, ya no nos harán más daño, ya lo he resuelto todo", "Me divertí mucho en la escuela hoy mami, verlos arder y gritar fue muy placentero", "¿Qué te pasa mami, acaso crees que lo que hago está mal?, tal vez deberías intentarlo, es muy divertirlos verlos morir"._

El debía aceptarlo, tal vez fue un poco… duro con su madre, pero ella lo fue con el también, no porque lo hubiera maltratado, ni siquiera le dijo alguna palabra que lo molestara, ni ninguna de esas cosas. Fue el miedo, el miedo de su mirada, de sus ojos, de sus acciones, cada vez que lo miraba siempre tenía un nuevo significado, ya no era amor, ni alegría, era terror, desprecio, miedo. El no pudo soportarlo más, la única persona en el mundo que lo quería le tenía miedo, indescriptible e inmensurablemente enorme, el haría algo bueno por ella y le quitaría ese dolor que la acechaba.

Pero no siempre en la vida los planes salen como uno los tiene pensado, ella se le había adelantado y la noche en el que él tenía planeado quitarle el sufrimiento para siempre, ella lo sorprendió de una manera inesperada pero sencilla, un simple golpe en la cabeza basto para dejarlo inconsciente. Quien lo diría no… su propia madre le había ganado, ella había visto atreves de su máscara de amor hacia ella, había visto sus intenciones antes de que siquiera pensara en matar a su propia madre, jejejeje tenia que aceptarlo, fue muy buena, lo suficiente para dejarlo con vida y abandonarlo en las calles, fácilmente podía haber acabado con él, pero no lo hizo, su amor que le sobraba hacia Kevin fue más grande que su cordura, el también le perdonaría la vida, se lo había ganado, no la buscaría, el mensaje fue demasiado obvio, pero si algún día la llegara a ver otra vez, no tendría tanta suerte.

Después de eso el decidió viajar por el mundo, buscar su propósito, la vida era dura, el sabia eso mejor que nadie, robar, matar, torturar, huir, mentir, destruir y demás cosas lo habían hecho un hombre a su manera, todo por sobrevivir, por resistir hasta encontrar su propósito, siempre visto como la escoria de la sociedad, un delincuente, un sicópata. Ah él no le importaba, era mejor si todos huían de el, probablemente los mataría en la mas mínima oportunidad, el sabia que ellos harían lo mismo sin dudar.

Ahí fue donde conoció a la segunda persona que le enseño como debía vivir, fue el "destino". Claro… se que algo como el destino no se puede definir como persona, pero en el punto de vista de Kevin eso era precisamente. El destino siempre estaba presente, siempre lo guiaba y le mostraba las más duras lecciones, además como muchas personas, siempre parece más distante cuando estamos necesitados, aceptamos y obedecemos sus caprichos, pero de vez en cuando te traen cosas buenas.

El destino lo había guiado hacia lo que fuera su propósito, hacia una persona que el dedicaría su vida, una persona que estaría en su mente perturbada por siempre. El se había encontrado finalmente con Tennyson, ese niño que probablemente podría entenderlo, pero no lo hizo, él le había mostrado su modo de vivir y ver las cosas, pero un rechazo fue lo único que se parecía a él, entonces encontró un propósito y si el destino quería que fuese así, el se encargaría de eso.

En innumerables ocasiones se le había escapado de las manos, todo por ese maldito aparato de su brazo, ese jodido reloj, la humillación que le había provocado cada vez que se encontraban era cada vez mayor. El sabía muy bien que ese aparato era el causante de muchas cosas, una de ellas haberlos reunido a ellos dos en una interminable lucha de supervivencia, en una obsesión, la primera en su vida de hecho, solo matándolo podría descansar, solo el mejor de ellos dos ganaría… pero Tennyson tenia la ventaja, además de ese reloj también tenía a su familia para ayudarlo. Su abuelo, más viejo que cualquiera que haya conocido, pero muy peligroso y su prima, fastidiosa y creída, siempre estaban ahí para protegerlo, una razón más para asesinarlo.

Pasaron muchos enfrentamientos y cosas, pero finalmente no pudo conseguir su objetivo, ese Tennyson se había salido con la suya y había escapado de su destino. En cierta forma eso significaba que el también podía, por lo que dejo pasar la oportunidad, para dar paso a nuevas cosas. Rápidamente gracias a sus poderes, fue ganando terreno en el ambiente criminal, parecía que unas nuevas puertas se abrían ante sus ojos, era muy fácil, lo más lucrativo era venderle tecnología a los extraterrestres que querían ser poderosos, sus motivos no valían nada, le daba lo mismo si era para destruir el planeta, si podían pagar suficiente era suficiente y si se pasaban de listos solo había que matarlos.

Y así pasaron los años, lo único que le importaba era el dinero, su auto y más dinero. Todo iba bien hasta que ellos aparecieron de nuevo. A veces el destino es algo raro, ya que al parecer nunca quiere dejarnos en paz, siempre una lucha constante para estar en cierto equilibrio, pero nunca se logra tal cosa y perdemos la razón de lo que pasa. Pero en este caso era muy diferente, para su suerte Tennyson necesitaba su ayuda, al parecer una nueva amenaza se acercaba al mundo.

Pero por que aceptar tal propuesta, fácilmente pudiera matarlo en ese instante, Tennyson ya no tenía la habilidad del omnitrix que tenía antes, solo bastaría un simple golpe, si… nada mas eso. Entonces fue cuando el destino otra vez intervino, esta vez en forma de "Gwen Tennyson", su segunda obsesión. El nunca había tenido la necesidad de ver a las mujeres, solo le bastaba con una vida llena de simples cosas para satisfacerse, pero en esta ocasión fue diferente, ella era muy atractiva, era hermosa, su cuerpo, su rostro, su delicadas facciones hacían que Kevin imaginara una o más cosas divertidas que hacer con ella, probablemente era la química, pero ella tenía un leve interés por él, no es que él se queje… pero la oportunidad era perfecta, solo tenía que esperar pacientemente, así que acepto con dudas terribles.

Para el cada día era una constante lucha interna, mostrar una personalidad diferente a lo que era en realidad era frustrante, negar lo que siempre había sido lo conducía a la locura, una locura mas allá de lo que se había acostumbrado, pero el haría ese pequeño sacrificio. No todo era tan malo, tenía sus ventajas, una de ellas era Gwen, ella tenía la esperanza de que Kevin podía cambiar con el tiempo, de que solo era malo por la terrible vida que tuvo, que con el tiempo el aprendería la "hermosa lección que da la amistad y el amor".

Aunque ella era muy inteligente y astuta, parecía que el tenía cierto nivel de manipulación sobre ella, sin duda un punto a su favor. Claro hay momentos en el que él quisiera estrujarle el cuello, por sus comentarios sarcásticos y obligarle a llamar a Tennyson por su nombre, pero aun así ese extraño sentimiento no lo deja en paz es demasiado obvio para poder ocultarlo. Muy en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que fuera cierto, poder cambiar, tener una vida normal… pero eso le daba repulsión, no le concebía la idea de ser una persona como cualquier otra en el mundo, todo eso de una vida normal era una idiotez, tener familia hacia querer vomitar, el era especial... único en su tipo, nunca se rebajaría a esos repugnantes actos.

El había pasado mucho tiempo manipulando todo a su alrededor, pero ahora era diferente, en todo momento recibía ordenes de Tennyson y Gwen, eso lo enfadaba asta niveles insospechados, por algunos lapsos de tiempo creyó que no soportaría y terminaría arrancándoles la cabeza a esos dos. Analizando bien las cosas, lo único en el que el intervenía era en el transporte a los lugares donde tenían que ir, eso y algunas batallas, no era mucho pero aun así no lo soportaba, la interacción con las demás personas siempre lo volvía loco.

Una parte de su plan siempre estuvo presente en todo momento, el no podía cometer sus actos si Tennyson y Gwen estaban juntos en todo momento. Esos dos eran tenían un lazo de amistad muy especial, no solo no lograría su cometido, probablemente terminarían descubriéndolo en poco tiempo si esos dos se juntaban como cuando los conoció.

El problema era bastante fácil de resolver, todo estaba en lo bien que pudiera manejar el asunto, lentamente empezó con su sencillo pero terrible plan, separarlos de una vez por todas. El opto por el plan mas sencillo, seducir a Gwen, alejarla de Tennyson, hacer que ella depositara toda su confianza en el, tenerla de su lado cuando el reclamara lo que ya tenia planeado.

Para su suerte, Tennyso empezó a salir con una chica llamada Julie, tenia que aceptarlo, esa chica era muy atractiva, pero solamente físicamente, el sabia muy bien que ella no era lo que aparentaba, simplemente se sentía traída por Tennyson por el hecho de ser un "Heroe", a su parecer solo era una mocosa que se estaba metiendo en problemas mayores… Tal vez cuando el hubiera terminado con sus planes tendría un "tiempo de calidad" con ella solo por divercion . Todo era perfecto, solo tenia que aguantar un poco mas.

Tambien otro problema presente sin duda era Tennyson, el no confiaba en él y probablemente nunca lo haría, eso era algo de lo que el tenia que cuidarse, si llegaba a notar cierto interés más allá de su "vida normal" podría darse por muerto, siempre estaba siendo vigilado. Ciertamente la actitud de el había cambiado, Tennyson ya no era el estúpido que conoció hace tantos años, su conciencia de ayudar a las personas era cada vez mayor, por lo tanto no estaba seguro de haber hecho una buena elección al añadir a Kevin a su equipo.

Con el tiempo comprendió que había un grave problema con su plan… esos dos eran demasiado "unidos", no solo por el simple hecho de ser familia, si no por algo mas. El no sabría muy bien como era la actitud natural de la convivencias familiar, pero estaba muy claro que esos dos no actuaban como simples primos, sus simples movimientos, sus acciones, sus gestos apenas perceptibles para un ojo veloz, su preocupación por el otro, simplemente su preferencia por proteger al otro a cualquier costo eran demasiado obvio.

El rió al respecto cuando comprendió el asunto, había sido demasiado ciego para verlo, pero eso era algo que lo enfurecía, pero ahora estaba muy claro, el nunca lograría su venganza, simplemente había desperdiciado meses valiosos en movimientos que no servían para nada, esos dos nunca se separarían, si algo pasara en estos momentos ella seguramente preferiría a Tennyson en vez de a el.

Era momento de actuar, basta ya de ese falso rostro, de esas estúpidas mascaras que ponía del diario, era hora de completar su destino y dejar al viejo Kevin salir de nuevo, había estado esperando por lagos 5 años…

* * *

El rugir de un potente motor se escuchaba suavemente mientras recorría el oscuro camino, la noche estaba fría, lentamente dio un trago a su lata de cerveza tratando de calmar su emoción mientras se recargaba suavemente en el cómodo asiento de su auto, este día realmente no era lo que esperaba.

El automóvil de color verde rápidamente tomo un rumbo hacia una de las calles de esa tranquila ciudad, una sonrisa tétrica salía de su tripulante mientras en su perturbadamente pasaban ideas espeluznantes. Finalmente llego a su destino, una zona residencial donde recogería a sus "amigos".

Lentamente cerro sus ojos dejando que la intensa obscuridad se apoderara de nuevo de su ser, la locura y la demencia reclamarían de nuevo el cuerpo de aquel joven que las había guardado en su interior, el único lugar donde había sido el mismo, donde podía dejarse llevar por sus verdaderos placeres y verdades…

Pronto un ruido lo trajo a la realidad, unos pasos se acercaban a su vehículo, él sabía perfectamente quienes eran, solo pudo esforzarse para aguantar un poco mas y ocultar esa sádica expresión q dominaba su ser. Ellos abordaron y pronto notaron la tensión que manifestaba el lugar.

-"¿pasa algo Kevin?"- pregunto Ben mientras notaba la ansiedad en el rostro del chico.

-"te vez muy distraído…"- dijo finalmente esa pelirroja mientras mostraba un gesto de preocupación.

-"no…" – el negó con una suave sonrisa –"no sucede nada Tennyson… aun" –dijo mientras los seguros del auto se activaban y una expresión de locura se apoderaba del rostro de Kevin.

-"q demoni…"- Ben y Gwen quedaron aterrados instantáneamente y antes que pudieran reaccionar una salvaje corriente eléctrica empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-"¿Por qué nos haces esto?"- Gwen gritaba mientras veía como Kevin se deleitaba con cada uno de los crueles y agonizantes momentos que pasaban.

-"¡maldito!"- Ben grito –"no debimos confiar en ti"- el dolor q sufría era insoportable y finalmente se desmayo no sin antes ver los ojos sin alma y llenos de locura de Kevin

Cuando los gritos cesaron el no pudo hacer un gesto de satisfacción, su dolor había sido muy corto, pero ya no importaba. Lentamente encendió su auto mientras miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, la diversión apenas comenzaría y no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Tal vez le quitaría primero ese aparato a Tennyson, no sería rápido, seria lento y doloroso, el disfrutaría cada momento. Después lo dejaría descansar, no quería que muriera tan rápido, pasaría un tiempo divirtiéndose con Gwen… si un rato de diversión no le caería tan mal. Pero por que detenerse ahí, la noche es muy joven y quedan mucho días, meses y hasta años de diversión y luego cuando todo terminara el se aseguraría de llevar su poder a todo el universo.

Hoy Kevin se felicito de nuevo, esta vez no por mantener las falsas apariencias, sino porque a pesar del tiempo el nunca dejaría su verdadera personalidad, su verdadero ser y ahora el no se detendría ante nada.

Lentamente el auto se perdió en la oscuridad, mientras una risa de completa demencia se perdía con el viento en un frio porvenir.

**_FIN_**

N.A. Bueno... solo les pido algun comentario y opinion.

Perdon por las faltas de ortografia.


End file.
